The Protectors of Snape's Children
by FoxFairy400
Summary: What would happen if Harry's Class found out Snape had children? THis happens. I've had this idea for a while, now I'm just submitting it. WARNING: OOCness, Shonenai and OC pairing. No flaming. ch.10 Holy Crap an update XD
1. Brad and Emily Snape

**FoxFairy400: Yet another (sigh) Harry Potter fanfiction. But this time…HARRY RON AND HERMIONE ARE IN IT! GASPETH!**

**World: (explodes)**

**Snape: Who's the jerk now?**

**FF: XP**

**Lawyers: A lot of people are suing you right now you know…**

**FF: I knooooow…I don't own Harry Potter. I do own Brad and Emily though. Oh, it's an AU because it's Harry's last year and Snape's there and Dumbledore is alive sooo…thar. Yeah and that thing where if the person cries and turns into an expensive jewel was made up by Yoshiro Togashi. So…I don't own that. That's probably why my favorite girl character in Yu Yu Hakusho is Yukina…XD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Harry's last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy he was back and Hogwarts and away from the Dursley's but he was upset because at the end of the year he wouldn't be coming back. Not at a student that is. Harry was going to ask Dumbledore if he could apply for one of the teaching jobs.

It was the start of the term banquet and Harry watched as the first years got sorted. He remembered his first time when he got sorted. That was when he asked the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a sneering Malfoy. Harry looked over at the boy next to him. He never saw him before and was a little ashamed that this man never caught his eye. This boy had shoulder length jet black hair with green tips. He wore the Slytherin robes and wore black rectangular glasses. Harry also noticed that his right eye is black and the other is green. The boy looked directly at Harry. Harry quickly looked back at Dumbledore who was trying to get everyone attention.

"Hello! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. And, to our first years, Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts!" People began to clap.

"I would like to add, all school rules still apply, don't go into the third floor corridor, forbidden forest painful dead blah blah blah." There were a few laughs.

"I would ALSO like to add: We will be protecting two people in this school for the entire year." He said. Everyone got dead quiet.

"You see, there are these people called 'brokers' who kidnap creatures of all kind and torture them for money. Like, they will capture dragons and take there horns and hide." He said.

"That's terrible!" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, people who capture dragons for their hide are no better than the death eaters." Ron said sounding disgusted.

"In this particular case we will be protecting…half-elfs." Dumbledore said. There were a few murmurs.

"These two particular half-elfs are very special. They are a brother and sister. The brother can, when he cries produce a very rare and expensive jewel, known as the emerald gem. The sister can communicate with animals. We have just got them away from one of the brokers named: Metin Valentine. We are not sure of his whereabouts but we do know that he is nowhere near Hogwarts. Now, to announce who the people our. The brother is our own: Brad-Lee Hagrid!" Students began to clap so did Harry but he wasn't sure why. It was just the way Brad looked at him before…

"His younger sister Emily will be here shortly. In the mean time, let us start the feast!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Food appeared and everyone began to eat.

Harry just kept his eyes on Brad. He noticed that he wasn't the only one. A lot of girls were looking at him. Brad seamed to ignore them and eat his dinner. Brad then looked up at Harry and gave him a smirk. Harry felt himself blush and look down at his plate.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Brad smirked at me…" Harry said breathlessly. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table then looked back at Harry with a smile on her face.

"Malfoy looks so mad that Brad is getting more attention than he is." She snickered. Ron looked over and began to laugh. Then the doors to the great hall began to open. Everyone looked to see Hagrid emerge from the doorway with a little girl who looked two feet tall compared to him. The girl had long dark green hair, and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved pink sweater with a light blue skirt and red and white shoes. She also had a yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Sorry we're late! Emily was playing a little game of hide and seek and she's really good." Hagrid said. There were a few laughs and Harry just smiled to see that Hagrid was still himself.

"So that's Brad's sister?" Ron asked.  
"Apparently." Hermione said. Harry was a little amazed at how much Emily and Brad look nothing alike. Brad was taller, male, had two different colored eyes and quiet. Emily on the other hand was short, female, wore bright colored clothes and was a little loud and happy.

Emily followed Hagrid to the staff table and sat next to him. Emily looked down at the other end of the table and saw Professor Snape.

"Daddy!" Emily exclaimed jumping up and hugging him.

**Dead Silence**

"What did she just say?" Ron asked.

"She said 'daddy' ran up to Professor Snape…and…_hugged _him." Hermione said.

"Wait, so…that would mean that…Snape actually met a girl…got married to that girl and…OH GOD VISUALS!' Harry exclaimed.

"OH BLOODY HELL NO!" Ron yelled holding his hands to his face. Everyone in that room began to freak out.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone got quiet in an instant.

"Grow up all of you!" he exclaimed.

"Yes Professor Snape did meet someone, yes they did get married, and yes they did make children." Dumbledore said casually. Everyone began to shudder.

When Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower for the night he saw Emily sitting on the couch.

"Ah! Oh…Hello Emily." He said trying to be as nice as he can.

"Hi! What's your name?" Emily said kindly. Her voice was very high and sounded like she just cried.

"My name is Harry Potter." He said.

"I like that name. What about those two people I saw talking to you? The red head and the girl with the brown hair." Emily said.

"Oh, that's Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger." Harry said. Emily blushed a little.

"Ron is soooo cute." Emily said sounding flirty. Harry let out a quiet laugh. Wait till he told Ron that Snape's daughter had a crush on him.

"How old are you Emily?" Harry asked.

"I turned ten August 31st." Emily said smiling.

"Wow, Happy birthday then." Harry said.

"Thanks." She said.

"How come you're in here? Your dad and brother are in the Slytherin dorm." Harry said.

"It's dark and scary down there." Emily said curling up in a ball. Harry sat down next to Emily.

"Do you not like the dark?" Harry asked.

"No…my big brother told me that it was night time when mommy died…then every time I'm alone in the dark I feel like someone is about to grab me." Emily said. Harry got a sad look on his face.

"Your mom died?" He said sympathetically.

"Yeah…I don't really remember her but everyone says that I look like her." She said.

"People say that I look like my dad, but I have my mothers' eyes." Harry said.

"I'm not really sure who Brad looks like more." Emily said looking into the fire place. Harry and Emily spent the next two hours talking to each other.

When Harry went to the boys sleeping room Ron, Neville, Sean and Shamus were already there.

"So, saw you talkin' to the half-elf." Shamus said.

"So?" Harry asked.

"She's SNAPE'S DAUGHTER!" Sean exclaimed.

"So? Why do I care if she's Snape's daughter? She's really smart for her age." Harry said.

"I just got scared when I heard that Brad and Emily were Professor Snape's kids…" Neville said.

"Brad I can see being his kid, Emily no." Ron said getting into his bed.

"Emily told me that she hates it when people compare her to her brother and her dad." Harry said. He smirked.

"As a matter of fact, she told me that she likes you Ron." Harry said. Everyone began to laugh.

"Nice…" Shamus said. Ron just rolled over in his bed in embarrassment.

Everyone got into bed and fell asleep. Harry lay awake in his bed and thought of the start of the term banquet, Brad and Emily. He knew something odd was going to happen. It always does. He rolled over and fell asleep.


	2. Harry's first day

**FoxFairy400: Hurrah! Chapter 2! I got two reviews when I first put it up! (heart) Sessho Gal and Anna Evans! **

**Snape: (groan)**

**FF: What?**

**Snape: Why does Brad act this way? **

**FF: Dunno.**

**Snape: And why did you make Harry act like THAT! (Points to a blushing Harry over Brad)**

**FF: it's cute! **

**Snape: No…It's scary…**

**FF: …Meh…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry woke up the next morning he quickly got dressed and ran to the common room. Ginny was fixing her hair when she saw him she turned around and smiled.

"Hi Harry." She said.

"Hi." Harry said panting. He didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings at the fact that he didn't really feel like talking to her right now. He wanted to talk to Brad.

"I was just about to go to the Great Hall." He said pointing to the portrait hole.

"So was I, with my friend. Want to walk with us?" Ginny asked. Harry agreed so he wouldn't sound rude. He told himself that when he got there he needed to go talk to someone. Ginny was fine with it and they walked out of the portrait together. Ginny left no problem, but Harry tripped on the last step and was about to fall on his face. But his face never met the floor. Instead he fell into the arms of a strong young man. He heard his heat beat, then the man said: "You need to be more careful kitten." Harry looked up to see Brad holding him. Harry's face went red and he stood up. Harry was a little embarrassed to see how much taller Brad was than him.

"Th-Thank you." Harry said.

"No problem." Brad said.

"Wait, how do you know where our dorm is? You're in Slytherin." Harry asked.

"Ginny is my best friend. I told her where the Slytherin common room is and she told me where this is, so we can meet up with each other in the morning." Brad said.

"Oh…" Harry didn't know why but he was a little sad.

_'Maybe Ginny is Brad's girlfriend already…' _Harry thought. Why did he care so much that Ginny was dating Brad so much? He didn't even know why he kept thinking about it. It was probably because of the way Brad looked at him last night. He was probably looking at Ginny who was sitting on the other side of him. He didn't want to be there anymore. He said goodbye to Brad and Ginny and went the other direction. He had lost his apatite.

Harry went back to the common room and sat down on the couch. But when he did he heard a loud 'mmft!' noise.

"Oh!" Harry jumped up to find Emily spread across the couch, still wearing what she did the night before, with a red blanket over her.

"You slept here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Emily said tiredly sitting around rubbing her eye.

"Didn't Dumbledore give you a bed?" Harry asked.

"Does it look like he did?" Emily said sarcastically. Harry just looked down. Emily got up and stretched. Harry looked at her sadly. He felt sorry for her that she was related to people who were nothing like her. People try to compare to Snape and Brad. Her remember what Emily said to him last night: _"Sometimes it's hard being related to people who are not like you. People think that I am like them but I'm not. Sometimes I think that life isn't worth living if I have to be something that I'm not." _

Harry felt a wave of emotion and just hugged Emily.

"Huh? Mr. Harry what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"N-Nothing…" Harry said. He looked at his watch and realized that he was already late for his first class.

"Oh no! My first class is Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall is gunna kill me!" Harry exclaimed gathering his books.

"Harry don't worry. I'll come with you and say that I wanted someone to play with." Emily said.

"Um...O-Okay." Harry said. He felt a little weird having to lie to Professor McGonagall.

As he and Emily walked to Transfiguration Harry realized that Emily never complained about her hair, the clothes she was wearing or the fact that she had some dirt on her cheek.

When they got to the classroom Harry walked in and Emily stood at the doorway.

"Sorry he's late Professor, I wanted him to play with me." She said. McGonagall just gave her a stern look and excused Harry.

At the end of the class Harry walked out of class and saw Emily sitting at the doorway.

"Hi Harry!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Emily…um…shouldn't you get dressed? Fix your hair? Wash your face?" Harry asked.

"I am dressed!" Emily exclaimed. Harry just sighed and said: "Come here." Harry pulled Emily aside and took out a comb from his pocket and began to comb her hair.

"Harry! What are you doing?" She asked pulling away from him.

"You need to comb your hair." He said. Emily grabbed the comb and combs her hair. After she was done her hair was now frizzy. Harry just sighed.

"Hey! Do you think we have enough time to see my daddy?" Emily asked.

"Not now but I have Defense against the dark arts next, then potions. Meet me outside the door like you did before then we'll run across the other side of the dungeon to see your dad." Harry said smiling. Emily smiled back and followed him to his class.

After Defense against the Dark arts (the teacher this year was a ghost because they were so tired of having to hire a new teacher every year they just made a ghost do it) Harry walked out to find Emily looking at a suit of armor.

"Emily!" He called. Emily turned around and smiled.

"I was just examining this statue." Emily said. When Harry looked at it, it just looked like a regular piece of armor. But Harry remembered that Emily took everything she saw into depth. Like if she looked at a strawberry she would examine the seeds, the stem and why it's red.

"Ready to go see your dad?" Harry asked. Emily's face lit up and raced Harry to the Potions room.

When they got there Snape was sitting at his desk writing something.

"Daddy!" Emily called as she ran to him. Harry followed behind her. Harry saw for the very first time in his life…he saw Snape smile. Snape smiled and embraced his child. He must not have known that Harry was there because when he looked up and saw him he ended the hug.

"How are you doing daddy?" Emily asked.

"Fine." Snape said slightly glaring at Harry.

"Why is he with you?" Snape asked. Emily looked behind her, turned back to her dad and said: "He's my friend." She smiled. Snape glared at Harry more.

"He's your friend?" He asked.

"Yeah! Last night we talked forever. Then he helped me comb my hair." Emily said. Snape just looked over at Harry and back Emily. Class is about to start. Go play with Hagrid and do what he says." Snape said.

"Okay. Bye." Emily said giving her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. As she left she waved by to Harry.

After she left Snape looked at Harry. He didn't need to say anything because his expression said it all. It said: Tell anyone and die.

Harry's first day of classes ended and he was going to Hagrid's to talk about it. When he saw his house more clearly he saw Hagrid sitting on the front steps watching Emily play with Fang. When Emily saw Harry come up she charged him screaming his name. She glomped him.

"Hello Emily…" Harry said.

"Hiharrydidyouhavefuntodayhowsmydaddyisheokaywhataboutbigbrother?" Emily said all really fast.

"Um…fine?" Harry said sounding half confused. Hagrid was laughing. Emily got up and helped Harry up.

"Are classes over?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"I'm gunna go see my daddy now! Bye!" she waved. When she left Hagrid just laughed a little.

"She's a sweet girl…" He said.

"She's a smart girl…" Harry said.

"She is…Remember how Dumbledore said that she could communicate with animals?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"When she came down today she helped me figure out what Fang wanted." Hagrid said patting fangs head.

As Harry walked back to the common room he saw something he wishes was just a trick of the eye. He saw Emily bruised, cut and her left arm mangled sitting up against the wall.

"Emily!" He called. He ran to her and checked her out. He shook her to find that she was unconscious.

"I need help!" Harry called. He saw a Slytherin boy with dirty blonde hair walk by.

"Please help! She's hurt!" He called. He couldn't believe how desperate he was…he was asking a Slytherin for help. To his misbelieve the boy came running to him.

"What happened to her?!" He asked. The boy had a slight Irish accent.

"I don't know! I was just about to go into my dorm and I saw her here!" Harry exclaimed. The Slytherin picked Emily up and Harry followed him to the Hospital wing.

When they got there Madam Pomfrey ran to her and placed Emily on a bed.

"What happened to her?!" She asked.

"We don't know. We found her like that." Harry said. She groaned.

"Well…best get her father." She said. Harry and the boy looked at each other.

"Um…I'll get Brad, you get Snape." He said.

"How about YOU get Snape and I'll get Brad." Harry said.

"Brad's my friend; I can calm him down better." He said. Harry was silent. No wonder he came to help, he wanted to help his friends' sister.

"A-Alright, I'll get Professor Snape." Harry said. Ryan left the hospital wing and Harry quickly ran to the dungeons.

When Harry got to the dungeons Snape was looking at the suit of armor Emily was before.

"Um…Professor?" Harry asked. Snape turned around and gave him a glare.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Um…I-I was going back to my dormitory and I found Emily…uh…" Harry stopped at looked away. This imminently caught Snape's attention. He was now facing Harry his face looked a panic.

"She was what?" Snape asked his voice rising.

"I-I think someone beat her up or something…" Harry said. Snape quickly grabbed Harry's arm and took him to the hospital wing.


	3. The Culprit is caught

**FoxFairy: Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Snape: Wow…**

**FF: What?**

**Snape: You made Emily get beat up…**

**FF: It makes sense to the story…**

**Snape: H8**

**FF: Want me to bring KIKI into this!?  
**

**Snape: (hides in corner)**

**FF: That's what I thought.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched as Snape walked into the Hospital wing and saw his daughter lay on the bed in pain. Brad was already there holding his sisters hand. He looked up at his father with a tear stained face, next to him was a small pile of crystals. Brad looked back and Emily who was sleeping. Even though she just got beaten up she still looked peaceful. Snape turned to Harry and drug him outside the Hospital wing.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"I want you to figure out who did this to her and bring them to me." Snape said bluntly.

"But…I-I don't know who did this…I-I just found her." Harry said. Snape wasn't listening.

"Just do it and I'll give fifty points to Gryffindor." Snape said. Somewhere in the world a puppy died when he said that. Snape NEVER gave Gryffindor ANY POINTS EVER! Harry couldn't refuse this offer.

"Okay Professor." Harry said. Snape walked back into the hospital wing to see if Emily was awake yet.

Harry walked back to where he found Emily and looked around to look for anything unusual. Everything seemed normal. Harry sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall. He then heard someone walk toward him. He looked up to find Brad standing uncomfortably close to him.

"Hi Harry…" He said. Harry noticed that Brad's voice was very deep for his age.

"Hi Brad…" Harry said. Before Harry could think Brad had him pinned to the wall and there faces were barely touching.

"You'll find out who hurt my sister right?" Brad asked hugging him. Harry's face was bright red now.

"Ah…Brad…why are you so close?" Harry asked. Brad laughed and stepped away from him.

"Find out who did this to my sister soon kay?" Brad smiled and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please…"

"No way."

"Please!"

"No!"  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

This was the argument between Harry and Ron when Harry asked Ron to help to see who beat up Emily.

"Snape will award fifty points to Gryffindor if we do!" Harry exclaimed. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Harry said smirking.

"Alright, I'm helping." Ron said walking to where Harry found Emily.

"Okay, I think it was a Slytherin." Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Emily's the daughter of the head of Slytherin house." Ron stated.

"…Yeah…That would make the Slytherins want her to LIKE them." Harry said obviously.

"Well…It could have been Malfoy?" Ron said.

"HOW!? He would want Emily to LIKE HIM!" Harry exclaimed.

"You haven't heard had you? NO ONE likes her." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, everyone hates her. They think she's too nice and goody goody." Ron said.

"Oh…I like her…" Harry said folding his arms.

"I don't." Ron said bluntly.

"Why? What did she do?" Harry asked.

"She has a crush on me! I like Hermione." Ron said looking away.

"She's 10! She doesn't even know what love is yet! Just give her time and she'll get over you." Harry said. Ron sighed.

"Okay…" Ron said running his fingers through his hair.

After standing at the spot where Harry found Emily, a group of Slytherins walk by laughing.

"—and then I lead her over hear and then I cast the torture spell on her!" Said a Slytherin boy. It was Draco Malfoy. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Told you…" Ron whispered. He and Harry ran back to the Hospital wing.

Sure enough when Harry and Ron got to the Hospital wing Snape and Brad were at Emily bed holding each of her hands.

"Professor!" Harry called as they ran to Emily's bedside.

"What is it?" Professor Snape asked.

"We know who did it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who?" Brad asked standing up.

"It was Draco Malfoy; we head him boasting about it, where I found Emily." Harry said. Brad ran out the door.

"Thank you, fifty points to Gryffindor." Snape said following Brad. Harry and Ron stood there in shock.

"He seriously gave us the points…" Ron said dumbfounded.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet…." Harry and Ron said together.

"Hey, how about you watch her, and I'll go get Hermione. If Emily wakes up, she'll be happy to see you." Harry said patting Ron's back. Ron sighed.

"Okay…" Ron sat at Emily's bedside and just watched her. Harry left to go find Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FoxFairy: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS SOONER! I WASN'T IN THE MOOD FOR FANFICTION TYPING! I ARE SORRYYYYY!! TT.TT**


	4. How and Why she Died

**FoxFairy400: Whee and update! (heart)**

**Snape: yeah…**

**FF: be happy that I made Harry find out who beat Emily-chan!**

**Snape: …WHY did you make Harry act this way!? **

**FF: … (Shrug)**

**Snape: X.X**

**FF: I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I wasn't in a fanfic mood T.T**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry walked up to the Gryffindor Tower he saw Brad pacing back and forth holding back his hair with his hands. He looked really upset.

"Brad?" Harry asked walking closer to him.

"What?" Brad asked not looking at him.

"Emily will be okay. Don't worry." He reassured Brad. Brad just shook his head.

"I want to beat him. I want to make him hurt as much as he made me hurt…but my dad's holding me back." Brad said still not looking at him. Harry sighed.

"Malfoy is a dick." He said. He saw Brad smile a little and he looked up at Harry.

"Things have just been so hard." He began. "Ever since mom died it's been hard." He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Harry stood next to him and looked in front of him.

"How did your mom die?" Harry asked. Brad looked at Harry and whispered to him.

"I'll tell you later on tonight. Meet me behind Hagrid's house okay?" Brad asked. Harry nodded to show Brad that he understood. Brad smiled at him and left.

Harry found Hermione in the Gryffindor common room reading a book by the fire place.

"Emily's awake." Harry said walking up to her. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

"That's good. How's she doing?" She asked.

"Don't know. Didn't really see her." Harry confessed. Hermione closed her book and walked to him.

"Let's go see her then." She said. Harry looked at his watched and saw that he needed to go meet Brad soon.

"I can't. I'm meeting her brother behind Hagrid's house in a minute." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He wants to talk to me privately." Harry said putting on his cloak.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather not say. Just incase its personal." Harry said patting down his hair as best as he can. Hermione nodded her head and went back to her book.

"Can you tell Brad I said hi for me?" she asked.

"Sure." Harry left the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry walked to the front doors he saw Brad standing there waiting for him.

"Hi." I thought you were going to meet me at Hagrid's?" Harry asked.

"I'd figured we could walk and talk." Brad said opening the door. Brad and Harry walked toward Hagrid's house in silence. Harry kept looking at Brad and his facial expression never changed. It was emotionless and sad.

When they reached Hagrid's house Brad knocked on the door.

"I thought you wanted to meet behind his house?" Harry asked.

I talked to Hagrid today and he can help explain things." Brad said. Hagrid opened the door and tightly embraced Brad.

"You have gotten so big I can't believe it!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"H-Hi Hagrid." Brad gasped. Hagrid put Brad down and did the same thing to Harry.

"You've gotten big too!" Hagrid exclaimed. Harry was happy to see Hagrid too.

"It's nice to…see you Hagrid." Harry gasped. Hagrid set Harry down and invited them in.

"So how's Hogwarts tretin' ya?" Hagrid asked pouring three cups of tea.

"It's been okay…" Harry said taking the cup. Brad just shrugged.

"So, Brad tells me you want to know about his mother right?" Hagrid asked Harry sounding very serious. Harry nodded his head.

"I was talking to Emily on the first day and she said she doesn't remember her mother at all." Harry said. Brad lowered his head.

"She died when she was an infant." He said in a soft deep voice.

"How?" Harry asked. Brad and Hagrid didn't say a thing. Hagrid sighed and said "We should probably explain what was wrong with their mother first…" He said.

"There was nothing wrong with her!" Brad yelled.

"Brad, yes their was and you know it." Hagrid said. Brad clutched his hands into tight fists and girded his teeth.

"You were still young…" Hagrid said stroking his hair.

"What happened?" Harry asked trying to help Brad relaxed.

"My dad killed her! Plain and simple! He killed her! He's a murderer and he couldn't give my mom the help she needed!" Brad exclaimed. Harry saw an emerald gem fall into his lap.

"She could have lived too!" Brad yelled.

"Brad, no she couldn't. Remember what Professor Dumbledore said?" Hagrid said. They were silent for a while.

"Why did your dad kill your mother?" Harry asked monotonously. He always knew Snape had that 'I'll kill you' look but he never expected him to actually commit murder.

"Brad's mother was very very sick." Hagrid said embracing Brad. He was crying non stop now.

"What did she have?" Harry asked.

"Brad's mother was a very unique person. Part of her was elf, and the other half was fairy." Harry explained.

"But, what happened was her father; the elf lived in the elven village not too far from here. The king there, I forget his name, killed her parents because he didn't believe in people of different races being in love. So, he basically put their daughter, Brad's mom, through hell basically. She was his personally slave if I remember correctly. Then, one year, Snape's fifth year at Hogwarts, the elven village came here. So did the King and Brad's mother. Her name was Serenity by the way. Anyway, while they were here they found out what the King had done and he got arrested and thrown out of power. Apparently, Serenity's father was next in line to inherit the thrown so Serenity came the Princess by then. But no one knew until the end of the school year." Hagrid explained.

"What does that have to do with her sickness?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting there." Hagrid said. "Anyway, When Serenity and Professor Snape were around 17 I think, Serenity looked like she just had a cold. Apparently, since her parents were an elf and fairy she kinda had too much magic in her. So, it just started to build up inside her body." Hagrid said.

"Someone can have too much magic in their body?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. But I don't think I can happen with Witches and Wizards. I'm not sure." Hagrid said. "Anyway, the magic just started to build up and kinda turned into a tumor. But, it got so bad that Serenity almost lost control of her body." Hagrid explained.

"Lose control? How?" Harry asked.

"Like the magic in her body got so built up that it started to escape her body!" Brad yelled. Harry shuddered at the thought of how built up tumor like magic escaped the body.

"So, Serenity didn't want to die that way…so…She asked her husband, Professor Snape to kill her so she didn't have to go through all that pain." Hagrid said.

"That's so sad…" Harry said.

"My dad took a knife and drove it through her heart…" Brad said sobbing.

"My God…" Harry held onto Brad's hand

"Ever since that day Snape's been trying to make it up to his kids." Hagrid said.

"The Death Eaters want to kill us too…" Brad said his voice cracking.

"I can see why…" Harry said. The Death Eaters would have wanted to use Serenity's power too.

"That's why Emily and I are here." Brad said sitting up.

"I thought you were here because of the jewel thing…" Harry said.

"That's just one of the reasons why we're here. Dumbledore didn't want to scare everyone with the Death Eaters and everything." Brad said.

"That sounds like him…" Harry said.

"Hagrid, I'm going back up the castle now…" Brad stood up and left. Harry looked at Hagrid then at the door.

"You go on ahead." He said. Harry said his good bye's and ran after Brad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brad!" Harry yelled. Brad was almost up to the castle when he turned around.

"What?" He asked. Harry caught up to him and caught his breath.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said. Brad shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't know. It's not your problem. It's me and my family's problem…" Brad went inside the castle.

"Brad!" Harry called as he chased him. Brad ignored him. He went down to the Slytherin dorm. Harry sighed and went to the Gryffindor dorm.

When he got there Emily was there and happily laughing with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It was hard to look at her. After what he just heard he couldn't understand why Emily would be laughing. She saw him.

"Hi Harry!" She exclaimed. Harry didn't smile. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Harry?" Emily walked up to him. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked. A wave of emotion ran into Harry. He tightly embraced Emily and began to cry.

"Harry! What's wrong Harry?" Emily asked in surprise. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were worried too. They walked over to him to try and calm him down.

"Harry what's wrong?!" Ron exclaimed. Harry fell to his knees taking Emily down with him.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed sobbing.

"Sorry for what Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry couldn't answer. All he could do was cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day's potions lesson was hard. All Harry could do was think about what Hagrid had told him last night.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped near the end of the lesson.

"Yes sir?" Harry responded.

"Have you been paying attention at all?" He asked. Harry shook his head no.

"See me after class." Snape said. Harry nodded his head.

"Yes sir…" Class ended and everyone left. Harry walked up to Snape's desk.

"Why haven't you been paying attention?" Snape asked harshly.

"My mind was somewhere else sir…" Harry said.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to not pay attention in my class!" Snape yelled.

"I'm sorry sir!" Harry yelled back. He couldn't look Snape in the eye. He couldn't. He couldn't look Snape in the eye after what he was told the night before. Harry's heart broke. He unconsciously poured his soul to him.

"Professor Snape I'm sorry! Brad and Hagrid told me everything! They told me about Serenity! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you and your children had to go through that! From what Hagrid told me I could tell you loved Serenity very much!" Harry cried. Snape sat there. Harry could tell he was thinking. Snape ran his fingers through his hair and slowly said.

"Hagrid and Brad told you all of this?" Harry nodded his head.

"Last night sir…" Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, you can go now…" Snape said.

"Thank you sir." Harry left the room.

Snape opened a drawer to his desk and moved some papers out of the way so he could see a small picture frame. He took it out and hid it under his desk in case anyone came in. It was a picture of himself, Serenity, a seven year old Brad and an infant Emily. He held the picture close to his chest and stopped himself from crying.


	5. Emily's Memories

**FoxFairy: Wooo an update**

**Snape: Yay?**

**FF: I guess.**

**Snape: …**

**FF: Wow, I must be bored XD**

**Snape: Maybe.**

**FF: Oh! I'm guessing this chapter should be rated M for violence and language.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Halloween and Harry had gotten a little better since the last time he talked to Brad. He was still a little sad but not depressed.

"Harry!" He heard Emily call to him during breakfast.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Are you going to dress up today?" She asked. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and shook his head.

"I don't think anyone dresses up today." Harry said. Emily sighed and said "Okay…" She left the great hall.

"She acts just like a kid." Ron said.

"She IS a kid Ronald." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know but, wouldn't she act more like Brad or Snape?" Ron asked.

"She talked to me about that before. She thinks that just because her family acts a certain way doesn't mean she should too." Harry explained. Ron shrugged.

"Whatever works for her." He said.

During Harry classes Harry couldn't really concentrate. He was thinking about Brad and Emily. Brad's angst and Emily's innocence. Brad is always so depressed and shallow. Emily was always happy and wanted to play. Harry often wondered why Emily was so happy while Brad was so sad. He decided to go talk to Dumbledore.

After his classes he went to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice. Harry opened the door and waved to him.

"Oh! Hello Harry!" Dumbledore greeted. Hagrid and Snape were in the room too.

"Hello. If this is a bad time I can come back later." Harry said going back to the door.

"No, actually we need to talk to you Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Oh…" Harry stepped back into the room.

"Harry, we've noticed that you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly have been growing very close to Brad and Emily." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded his head.

"Emily is a lot of fun. And Brad is a very interesting person." Harry said. He looked at Snape who was giving him a cold stare.

"Harry. We were wondering if you, Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger would like to become the full time body guards to Brad and Emily." Dumbledore said. Harry looked a little confused.

"Why would they need full time body guards? Hogwarts is protecting them right?" Harry asked.

"Well, not really body guards. That was the wrong word. We would like it if you guys would keep an extra close eye on them. Emily's spastic and Brad always wants to run away from here." Dumbledore explained.

"Emily isn't a spaz." Snape said in a cold voice. The way he said that made a chill go down Harry's back.

"Brad's been cooped up here for several years too Professor. He wants to get out and see other places. The only other places he's seen besides here is Hogsmede and Diagon Ally!" Hagrid said.

"Really?" Harry asked. Hagrid nodded his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Snape said coldly. Harry looked at the floor.

"Oh! Harry! Why did you come in here? Did you have a question?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, yes sir." Harry said.

"What about?" He asked. Harry looked at Snape. He thought it would be more proper to ask him, since the question was about HIS children.

"Um…never mind sir." Harry said.

"Alright." Dumbledore said.

"Can I go now sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore excused him.

As Harry walked out of the office he thought about Emily again. He would wait at Snape's office until he came. Then, he would ask him about Emily's behavior.

Harry sat in front of Snape's office for a half an hour waiting for him. Snape didn't look really happy to see him.

"What do you want?" He asked monotonously.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Harry said.

"What?" Snape said looking mad.

"Why does Emily act so happy?" He said. Snape had a blank look on his face before answering him. He grabbed Harry's arm, shoved him into his office and shut the door.

"Why do you want to know that?" Snape asked.

"Well…I was just thinking about them. I-I just thought that Emily would be more like Brad. I mean, I talk to her a lot and she tells me everything. She told me that she doesn't know anything about her mom, or, when she was really little. She told me once that she doesn't even remember where she grew up for the first three years of her life." Harry explained. Snape thought for a moment and said.

"She should know."

"Well, she told me she doesn't." Harry said.

"That's weird…Why didn't she tell me?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he would know." Snape said leaving the room. Harry followed him.

When they got to Dumbledore's office and explained everything Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"She came to me one day over the summer. She was about nine years old if I remember. Anyway, she told me that she wasn't sleeping and her earliest memories were scaring her. So, she asked me if I could take them away from her. So, what I did was put them in a pensitive and put a memory charm on her." Dumbledore explained.

"So, the memories that were bothering her are in the pensitive and she doesn't remember then due to the memory charm?" Snape asked. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I want to see these memories!" Snape said.

"Alright." Dumbledore said. He turned to Harry.

"I assume you want to see them too?" He asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Alright." Dumbledore got up and walked over too a closet. Inside it was a little silver bowl that looked like it was filled with water. This was Emily's pensitive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the three of them gathered around the pensitive Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to see these?" he asked. Snape and Harry both nodded there heads.

"Alright…" Dumbledore, Snape and Harry bent over the bowl and fell in at the same time.

When they landed they were at a park during the night time.

"Where's this?" Harry asked.

"This is where Emily lived when she was three." Dumbledore said.

"Oh…" Harry looked for Emily. He finally saw her. A three year old Emily. But she looked scared. She was running too.

"Oh God…I remember this…" Snape said.

"What?" Harry said.

"Watch." Dumbledore said bluntly. Harry watched and was horrified at what he saw.

_Emily was screaming as she was running away from a werewolf. It was Remus Lupin. A younger looking Snape was not far behind, wand in hand._

_"Keep running Emily!" The younger Snape called. Emily was running, screaming and crying at the same time. The werewolf Remus was running and panting trying to catch her. Harry could tell she was crying, he saw some emerald gems fall on the ground. Then, she slipped and fell down a hill. The Werewolf Remus caught up to her and bit her arm. She let out a loud scream and cried even harder. The younger Snape pounced onto the werewolf Remus and wrestled him off of Emily. Emily sat up holding her arm where the werewolf Remus bit her and watched as the younger Snape keep the Werewolf Remus' attention on him not Emily._

_"Remus…come on…you can fight this…just drink this and you'll be fine…" The younger Snape slowly and calmly. The Werewolf Remus howled and Emily covered her ears and cried a little more. The Younger Snape opened a bottle he had in his jacket and held it out to the werewolf Remus._

_"Come on…Drink it…" The younger Snape said in the same calm voice. He stepped a little closer and let the werewolf Remus sniff it. The werewolf Remus swiped it onto the ground and drank it. The Younger Snape ran to Emily to check to see if she was alright._

_"Are you okay?" The Younger Snape asked in slight alarm. The three year old Emily shook her head no and cried some more. The younger Snape cradled her in his arms and tried to fix her wound. Then the Werewolf Remus let out a loud howl. The younger Snape shielded Emily's ears so she wouldn't cry anymore than she was already. The Werewolf Remus collapsed on the ground and slowly turned back into the human Remus Lupin._

The scene changed again.

Now, Dumbledore, Snape and Harry were in a daytime setting. It looked like they were in the middle of the woods somewhere. Emily came into the scene. She looked her current age. Probably a year or two younger. She was being dragged by her hair by what looked like a Death Eater.

_"Be a good little half-breed and stay put!" The death eater yelled. The death eater threw her down and sat down on a rock._

_"Why won't you just leave me alone?! I didn't do anything to you!" She yelled. _

_"Shut up!" The death eater yelled kicking Emily in the mouth. She screamed and held her hands close to her mouth._

_"Great, now you're bleeding. Hopefully it'll make you cry." The death eater said in disgust. Emily glared at the death eater. _

_"Fuck you." She said coldly._

"Wow…" Harry and Snape said in unison. Dumbledore chuckled.

"That's always my favorite part." He sighed.

_"What did you saw to me?!" The Death Eater exclaimed._

_"You heard me!" Emily yelled. The Death Eater took out her wand._

_"Crucio!" She yelled. Emily began to scream and flail around on the ground. She was doing this for a good five minutes before You-Know-Who came into the picture. Harry began to shiver._

_"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded his head and shook the feeling off._

_"How's the little half breed doing?" Voldemort asked. The Death Eater stopped her curse and lifted Emily up. Emily glared at Voldemort._

_"Get that look off your face." Voldemort said._

_"I would if you'd stop being so Goddamn ugly." Emily said. Harry and Snape laughed at that one. _

_"You've got some mouth for an eight year old." Voldemort said._

_"I'm ten. Get it right Smart Ass." Emily said. _

_"Why would Emily want to forget this memory? It's awesome!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore got a sad look on his face. Snape and Harry looked at the memory._

_Voldemort grabbed Emily and threw her down to the ground and stomped on her back. She let out a yell. Voldemort then took out his wand and put it to the back of Emily's head._

_"Just do what we say and I won't do it." Voldemort said. Emily was silent for a moment. She closed her eyes and said._

_"Okay…" Voldemort grabbed her and shoved her into a death eater._

_"Take her to the hide out." He said. The Death Eater didn't say anything. He just held Emily close to her. It almost looked like he was trying to comfort her. The other death eaters left. It was just Emily and the Death Eater. Emily pulled away from him._

_"Please! Just let me go! I don't want to play this game anymore! I want to see my brother and my—"Emily cut herself off. She looked at the Death Eater more closely._

_"Daddy?" She asked. She walked closer to the death eater but he turned his back on her and began to walk away. _

_"Hey!" Emily ran after the death eater. The Death Eater just ran faster. She stopped, thought of a moment and sat on the ground._

_"Daddy! I hurt my ankle! It really hurts! I think it's broken! And, that mean girl kicked my teeth in!" She cried. The Death Eater stopped and turned around. The Death Eater walked back to her and knelt down and checked to see if she was alright. Emily pulled away his hood to revile that the Death Eater was her father. Severus Snape._

_"I knew it! Daddy, why are you a death eater?!" She exclaimed._

_"Emily! I can explain!" Severus yelled. _

_"No you can't! I hate you!" Emily ran away._

Harry looked at Snape and the look on his face could only be described as disgusted.

"I-I'm sorry Professor." Harry said.

"That's why she wanted to forget this memory…" Snape said.

The scene changed again. This time Emily was in what looked like a cell. She looked kinda sick too. She had a chain on her ankle and was holding her self up against a wall. She also had fairy like wings coming out from behind her back.

"She has wings?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yes. Her mother was part fairy remember?" Dumbledore asked. Snape didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on Emily.

_Emily lifted her head and looked out the window. She saw a bird fly to her window._

_"Hello…" she said. Her voice was very raspy sounding. She sat up on her knees to get a better look at the bird._

_"Lucky birds fly away and half-elfs rot away…" She said. _

_"Don't say things like that…" A voice came from across the cell. It was Brad._

_"It's true though. What's-his-face said so…" she said._

_"Well that doesn't make him right." Brad said. Emily crawled closer to him but stopped due too the chain on her ankle. Brad crawled to Emily and held her close. He cradled her and stroked her hair._

_"I love you Emily." He said. _

_"I love you too Brad." Emily said. They heard a door shut and foot steps._

_"He's coming again…" Brad said. Emily buried her face in Brad's chest and Brad shut his eyes and put up a barrier around himself and Emily. _

_Then, for the first time Harry saw the person that Hogwarts was protecting Brad and Emily from, __Metin Valentine._

_"You two going to be my friends today?" He asked. Harry hated his voice. It was cold. His appearance didn't help his voice out either. He had short platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin. He smirked. _

_"Alright…" He said. "Do it!" He yelled. A man behind Metin broke a bottle and walked closer to them. Brad made the barrier bigger. The man turned back to Metin. _

_"He's not letting me in." The man said. Metin groaned. _

_"We'll come back later." Metin said. Him and the man left. When Brad made sure they were gone he stopped the barrier. _

Snape spoke first.

"Please…can we stop…I don't want to see any more." He said.

"Alright…" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's hand and he and Snape came out of the pensitive.

"I didn't want to see anymore…" Snape said sitting up against the wall.

"Harry, how did you- Harry?!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Harry was on the ground sobbing. Snape took deep breaths to stop himself from crying as well.

"Now you all see why she had me keep them…" Dumbledore explained.

"Promise me…none of us will ever speak of this again." Snape said.

"Alright." Dumbledore said. Harry whipped away some tears and nodded his head.

"Okay."


	6. The First Day at the House

**FoxFairy: To make up for all the angst in the last chapter, this chapter is gunna be full of funny with a side of angst!**

**Snape: …that's sounds like a fast food order…**

**FF: Wha?**

**Snape: Never mind…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas was coming and Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to sign up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but, this happened:

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Emily called to them as they ate breakfast at the Great Hall.

"Hi Emily. What is it?" Harry asked.

"My Daddy said that I can invite two people over to our Grandma's house for Christmas. But, I talked him into letting me invite one more person." Emily said.

"Really?" Ron asked in slight panic.

"Yep. And, I would really like if you three could be my guests." She said. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who looked as clueless. They didn't want to her Emily's feelings at all. But being in a house Snape grew up in just felt weird.

"Um, we'll get back to you on it okay?" Harry said.

"Oh, Okay." She left. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Well?" He asked.

"It…might be fun." Hermione said.

"Might be fun? I'm uncomfortable in the potions room. I think I'll loose my mind if I'm in his house." Ron said.

"Well, technically he lived there. He doesn't live there now. His mother does." Hermione said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt Emily's feelings too." Harry said. He thought about Emily and her memories which she no longer had in her head. The thought of Emily being chained up in a cage like an animal made Harry sick.

"I'm going with her." Harry said instantly.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, I saw something and…and…" He sighed. "Look I just want to spend time with her and get to know her a little more."

"A little more?!" Ron exclaimed. "You talk to her ever free chance you get!"

"Just because I talk to her a lot doesn't mean I know everything about her." Harry snapped.

"I'll go too then. She does read a lot doesn't she? Maybe she and I have read the same book." Hermione said. Ron had no choice. He gave in.

"Alright, Alright, I'll go to. But if I have a bad time it's your two's fault." Ron said. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Okay…" Harry smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the common room Emily was sitting on the couch looking into the fire place. She looked sad. He walked over to her and sat down.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Emily shook her head.

"Ron and Hermione hate me don't they?" She asked. Harry was surprised.

"What? No, No they don't hate you! They just…don't know you as well as I do." Harry said trying to make her feel better.

"They might as well. You are the only one in this school that likes me Harry!" Emily cried. He saw an Emerald Gem go down Emily's cheek.

"Emily, don't cry." Harry said embracing her.

"I don't understand why people don't like me. I'm not mean to anyone. People like nice people right? Am I not being nice?" Emily asked.

"No, you're nice. People just…people just think…" Harry didn't know what to say. She was right. Not a lot of people at Hogwarts liked her. Sometimes Harry did think he was the only one nice to her.

"If you don't want to go to my Grandmother's house for Christmas you don't have too. Daddy just said I can invite friends. And, you're my only friend Harry…" Emily said. Harry felt a chill go down his spine.

"I…I am?" he asked. Emily nodded her head. Harry hugged her tighter.

"I can promise you that Ron, Hermione and I are going to be at your grandmother's house for Christmas." Harry said. Emily looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for people leaving for Christmas to go and Emily told Harry, Ron and Hermione to meet them by the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm really nervous." Ron said as they walked to the train.

"We know Ron. But, we'll be there and Brad will be there." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"And, Emily told me yesterday that their cousin Laura will be there and she graduated last year." Harry said.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. I think Brad said that she was Head Girl for Ravenclaw last year." Harry said.

"That's very interesting." Hermione said thinking. She was probably going to interrogate Laura about how they pick whose Head Boy or Girl.

"And, most of their cousins are around our age too." Harry said. Ron just shrugged.

When they got to the Hogwarts Express Brad waved to them. Harry's heart began to beat faster as they got closer to him. He hasn't talked to Brad ever since he told him how his mother died.

"Hi Brad." Hermione waved to him.

"Hey." He said. Harry noticed who Brad invited imminently. Ginny Weasly and Ryan, the boy who helped him get Emily to the Hospital Wing after Draco beat her up.

"Hey, I remember you." Ryan said to Harry.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm Ryan Clarke. I've know Brad since our first year." Ryan said putting his arm around Brad. This made Harry's heart sink. Why did he care so much?

"I'm really glad you guys decided to come." Emily smiled.

"No Problem. Thank you for inviting us." Hermione smiled.

"So, are we getting on the train?" Ginny asked.

"No, our Uncle Stephen is going to pick us up." Brad said.

"Uncle…Stephen?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Brad said looking at him in a weird way.

"I didn't know Snape had a brother." Harry said looking to see if he was coming up from behind him.

"He has two brothers and two sisters. Our Uncles Stephen and Luke, and our Aunts Judy and Helena." Brad explained. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't say a word. They all thought Snape was an only child.

"So, where's Professor Snape?" Ryan asked.

"He's at our Grandmothers house helping set some stuff up. Our Uncle Stephen should be here in a minute." Brad said. They stood and waited for a while. The Hogwarts Express left and they were beginning to get kind of cold. Then finally, Emily pointed out into an open field and saw their Uncle Stephen apparate in front of them. Stephen didn't look a lot like Snape. Just little similarities. He had greasy black hair, it was just shorter and his eyes were like Snape's.

"Hey!" He called.

"Uncle Stephen!" Emily ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Sweetie. How are you doing?" Stephen asked.

"I'm fine!" She smiled. Brad introduced his friends and Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So, you're Harry Potter huh?" Stephen said when Brad introduced him. Harry nodded his head.

"Hmm…you do look like James. But you have—"

"My mothers' eyes I know…" Harry said. Everyone said that. Stephen smirked.

"Alright…" He said.

"How are we going to get to Grandma's house?" Emily asked.

"Portkey. Dumbledore let me place one around here." Stephen said looking around. "Oh, wait a minute." Stephen took out his wand and made everyone's luggage vanish.

"Where'd our stuff go?" Ron asked in a slight panic.

"I sent them to my mothers house." He said still looking for the Portkey.

"Found it!" he said after a minute. The seven of them walked to Stephen to find a silver bowl on the ground.

"Ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded and grabbed onto the Portkey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they landed Emily was giggling. Harry sat up and saw that he was very close to Brad.

"Ah…H-Hi." Harry stuttered. Brad just smirked.

"It's fine Kitten." He said standing up.

"Why did you call me that?" Harry asked standing up.

"If I like someone a lot…I call them kitten." He smirked. He walked inside his grandmother's house. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione who were and looked around the outside.

"This is where Professor Snape grew up huh?" Ron said. It looked like a fairly normal neighbor hood. The house wasn't much. Just a standard two story house.

When they walked inside Stephen greeted his mother with a hug.

"Hi Stephen. How was your trip?" Eileen Prince asked.

"It was fine." Stephen said going to the kitchen.

"Grandma!" Emily hugged her.

"Hi Emily." She hugged back. Harry noticed that Eileen looked a little better since the time he saw that picture of her in the Daily Prophet.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Eileen and I already know some of you." She said pointing to Ryan and Ginny.

"You must be Ginny's brother." Eileen said to Ron. He nodded his head.

"I'm Ron ma'am." He said. They shook hands.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself as they shook hands.

"Hi." Eileen smiled. Eileen's smile looked like Emily's. Harry smiled a little.

"You're James and Lily's son aren't you?" Eileen asked Harry.

"Uh. Yes…How did you know?" He asked.

"I remember you when you were a baby." She said. He looked a little confused.

"James and Lily brought you over here once before they went into hiding." Eileen explained. Harry still looked a little confused.

"Helena's here!" came a voice. A woman in her mid forties walked by. She had short black hair and wore dark glasses. She wore a grey sweater, blue jeans and black boots. Snape followed her out of the kitchen and didn't pay Harry, Ron or Hermione any attention.

"That's Judy." Eileen said. "She's my oldest girl." Judy and Snape came back in with a younger looking girl who looked really cold. She had on a heavy black jacket and a purple hat.

"Hi Helena." Eileen said hugging her.

"Hi." The girl known as Helena smiled. She looked back at the door.

"It's cold." She said.

"Yes, it is." Eileen said. Snape lead Helena upstairs and Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the living room with Brad, Ryan, Ginny and Emily. With them sat a young girl with long black hair and grey eyes, a man around Snape's age with very thick black hair and black eyes, and another girl who looked to be in her early twenties.

"Hi! This is Harry, Ron and Hermione." Emily introduced to the people.

"Hi, I'm Luke and I'm the third oldest." The man with thick hair said. Snape and Helena came into the living room and sat down.

"How you doin' Helena?" Luke asked her.

"Cold." She said bluntly. Harry got a good look at her eyes. They were blank and cloudy looking. Harry sat down next to Brad, and Ron and Hermione sat next to Ginny. Helena tilted her head.

"There's more people here this year right?" She asked. The way her voice sounded mad Harry get chills. She sounded like a ghost.

"Hey Helena, do you want to help Mom and Judy in the kitchen?" Luke asked. Helena smiled and nodded her head. Luke stood up, took her wrist and led her into the kitchen. Snape sighed.

"How are you Uncle Severus?" The young girl said. Ron's eye twitched.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Why did she call you 'Uncle'?" Ron asked.

"Because she's my niece…" Snape said tauntingly.

"Sorry Professor. We just don't know your family very well." Hermione said trying to cover Ron up. Severus groaned and looked out the window. Luke came back into the living room and started to play a game with Emily and Severus' niece. The girl in her twenties walked over to Stephen who just walked in and talked to him. Helena came back into the living room.

"Does anyone want to play in the snow?" She asked. Everyone looked at Severus. He stood up and led Helena outside.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. Luke looked at Stephen who sighed.

"Ryan, Emily, Laura, and Ginny leave now." Stephen said. They obeyed. Only Stephen, Luke, Brad, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the living room. Stephen sat down next to Luke and took a deep breath.

"How should we explain this?" Stephen asked Luke. Luke thought and said.

"Let's look out the window so they can see." He said. They all walked to the window and saw Severus playing in the snow with Helena.

"For some reason. The only person Helena will trust is Severus." Stephen explained.

"And she's not real right in the head." Luke said. "No smarts or common sense."

"She is so smart!" Stephen argued.

"Oh really?" Luke argued back. Stephen groaned and said.

"She's not book smart." He concluded. "But, she's very philosophical."

"She worries me a lot too. With the way she can't see and all. I'm afraid to leave her alone." Luke said.

"Yeah…with that cough she has…" Stephen said.

"She can't do magic either. The most magic she can do is sense where stuff is." Luke said. Stephen just sighed.

"I don't think she has much time left either." He looked down. Harry looked close at Helena. She seemed so happy but at the same time, depressed. Severus and Helena began to walk back inside and everyone sat back down.

Helena sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch Luke and Stephen were sitting. For the rest of the night Harry couldn't look at Snape or Helena. He was happy when it was time for bed. He was going to share a room with Ron, Brad and Ryan. When everyone else was asleep Harry lay awake thinking about Helena. He had a feeling that she would not make it to new years….


	7. Helena's Point of View

**FoxFairy: Angsty chapter ahead!**

**Snape: I hate you…so much…**

**FF: I know!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up the next morning to Helena shaking him.

"G-Good morning." Harry yawned as he sat up.

"Good Morning Harry Potter." She smiled.

"You don't have to call me Harry Potter. Harry is just fine." Harry explained. Helena smiled.

"Okay Harry is just fine!" She giggled. Harry smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked him. Harry shrugged.

"Tired since I just woke up." Harry said.

"Ron and Hermione are outside with Ginny, Ryan, Brad and Emily. Laura is downstairs with Hannah and Mom cleaning up breakfast. We saved a plate for you, and here it is." She smiled holding up a plate of waffles.

"Thank you Helena." Harry said.

"Do you know where Severus is?" Helena asked. Harry shook his head.

"I haven't left this room since you've woken me up." Harry said.

"Oh…okay…" She left the room. Harry ate his breakfast, got dressed and went downstairs.

"G'mornin'." Luke waved.

"Good Morning." Harry smiled.

"Your friends are outside if you want to see them." Luke said pointing to the door.

"Alright, thank you." Harry got his jacket on and went outside.

"Good Morning Harry!" Ron waved once he came outside.

"Good Morning." Harry smiled.

"Harry!" Emily hugged him.

"Hey Emily." Harry smiled. Harry looked up to see Professor Snape watching them.

"Oh, Professor! Helena is looking for you." Harry said to him.

"Thank you." He went inside and Harry walked to Hermione.

"Did Helena wake you up this morning?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No. When I woke up she was sitting next to Professor Snape at the table." Hermione said.

"She was looking at me funny. Her eyes freak me out." Ron said shivering.

'Well not much can be done there Ronald. She's blind remember? She doesn't know who or what she's looking at." Hermione said. Ron groaned. Harry thought about her. Something about her made him feel uneasy.

"Hey! Do you want to see our dog?" Brad asked walking over to him.

"You have a dog?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's our family dog. Hold on I'll go get her." Brad ran to the back of the house to get the dog. Ryan, Ginny and Emily walked to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Our dog is so cute! She's two years old and is a golden retriever!" Emily smiled.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Her name is Spain." Emily said.

"That's a very interesting name." Hermione said.

"Thanks. I think my Aunt Helena came up with it." Emily explained.

"That doesn't surprise me." Ron muttered. Hermione elbowed him just as Brad was coming back with a golden retriever. Everyone went over to her and began to pet her.

"She's so cute." Ginny smiled. Spain barked.

"Brad, can I show them how she can catch?" Emily asked.

"Alright." Brad said as he went to the back again. Spain ran to the front of the yard and wagged her tail. Brad came back with a tennis ball and threw it to Emily.

"Okay, watch this." Emily threw the ball into the air and Spain caught it in her mouth and landed on her feet. Everyone clapped and began a game of fetch. Fifteen minutes later Luke ran out of the house followed by Judy, Helena, Severus and Stephen. Stephen reached out his arm and smacked Severus in the back and ran away from him.

"Sev's it!" Stephen yelled.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked backing up.

"It's this on going game of tag that they have. I think they've been doing it since before Uncle Luke was born." Brad explained.

"That's…odd." Ron said. Severus tagged Luke and ran away from him.

"Alright, Alright time out!" Luke yelled.

"You always call time out every time you get tagged." Judy complained. Spain began to bark.

"Even Spain agrees." Stephen said as Severus laughed.

"Daddy can Spain come inside? I think she's cold." Emily said petting Spain.

"Yeah, go ahead." Snape said as Emily took her inside.

"Oh yeah, Mom says all of you have to come in now before you catch a cold." Judy said. Everyone went inside and brushed off all the snow, took off their coats and went into the living room. Everyone sat and talked but Harry didn't pay much attention. He was still thinking about Helena.

"Hey, I'm gunna go upstairs to think for a minute." Harry said to Ron.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, just need to clear my head." Harry went upstairs and collapsed on his bed. Harry unconsciously fell asleep. He woke up several hours later and saw that it was night time. He sat up, rubbed his eye and looked around the deserted room. Harry stood up and walked out of the room. He was about to walk down the stairs until he heard voices coming from the room three doors down. Being the curious person Harry is, he decided to investigate. He quietly walked down the hallway trying to figure out who was talking.

"But Sev what if I'm right?" Came a female voice. Harry identified it as Helena's voice.

"I-I don't know alright?" Came Professor Snape's voice. Harry moved closer to the door and tried to listen.

"But the only reason it's called death is because someone made it like that what if its wrong?" Helena asked.

"I don't know. It's just the way the language has been." Snape said.

"But what if this is death?" Helena asked him. Harry's heart jumped.

"What if this is death and when people 'die' they actually are alive?" Helena asked. Snape didn't say anything.

"If I'm right that would mean dad is alive and my child is alive too and we're just dead." Helena's voice began to crack a little.

"'Lena, what happened to your baby was an accident. It happens sometimes." Snape said. Harry's breathing slowed down, he wanted to know what Helena was talking about.

"My baby is alive Severus. I-I really think he's alive." Helena said breathlessly. Harry didn't feel comfortable.

"No Helena. You had a miscarriage, that's all. It happens sometimes. Why are you thinking about this now? It happened over a year ago." Snape said.

"He's alive Severus I know it!" Helena yelled. Snape sighed.

"'Lena, do you remember Serenity?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, she's alive too. I still think that this is death." Helena walked out of the room. Harry pushed himself up against the wall. He watched as Helena walked down the hallway muttering the words 'alive' and 'death'. Harry began to follow her until Professor Snape stopped him.

"Potter! How long have you been standing there?" He asked coldly.

"Just got here…" Harry lied. Snape glared at him and followed Helena. Harry took a deep breath and went downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FF: Short chapter I know and I'm sorry.**

**Snape: Quicker it's over.**

**FF: Well, I just figured it'll be a good place to stop. Real big event coming up next chapter so stay tuned! **


	8. Christmas Tragedy

**FoxFairy: I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been working on my other fanfic and I finished The Deathly Hallows and I was sad. Who wasn't? One of the best series in the world is over. I really hope she writes more.**

**Snape: I'm sure you do.**

**FF: Don't worry Sev. I'll still bug you! **

**Snape: (groan)**

**FF: Anyway, this chapter is very angsty and somewhat happy. Humor/Angst. That's just wrong. XD Well, more like: Humor, Angst, Tragedy, Romance.**

**Snape: Romance? With who?**

**FF: You'll just have to find out! Oh, this chapter contains shonen-ai (boy-love) please don't complain if you don't like it alright? **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas Eve and Emily was very excited. She kept jumping around the house talking about how she was good all year.

"I'm going to sleep early tonight too!" Emily smiled as she put a present underneath the tree.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Six thirty!" Emily smiled.

"You're going to bed in an hour?" Snape asked her. Emily was silent then shook her head 'no'.

"Not that early. Maybe later." Emily said sitting down on the floor to take her shoes off.

"No Emily, keep your shoes on. We're going to go outside later on tonight." Snape said as she put her shoe back on.

"Why?" Harry asked him.

"Snow ball fight." Snape said bluntly leaving the room. Harry looked back at Emily. The Snape family had a lot of traditions for Christmas. Like the game of tag that's been going on since before Snape's older Brother Luke was born.

Stephen walked into the living room with a trash bag.

"What's in there Uncle Stephen?" Emily asked looking at the trash bag.

"Nothing. Where are Uncle Luke and your Daddy?" Stephen asked.

"Daddy went into the kitchen and Uncle Luke is in the backyard with Spain." Emily said. Stephen left the room.

"What do you think was in the trash bag?" Emily asked Harry. He shrugged.

"I don't know…Hey want to go see what your brother is doing?" Harry asked. Emily nodded her head and grabbed her coat. Harry grabbed his. He really wanted to see Brad.

Brad was sitting by the lake behind the house. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hi Brad!" Harry called. Brad turned around and smirked at him. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Why was he feeling like this?

"You excited for tonight?" Brad asked. Emily nodded her head and smiled.

"I've been good!" She said.

"I know." Brad looked at Harry. "Have _you _been good Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded his head furiously and he thought he was blushing. Brad stood up and brushed some snow off of him.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do you guys want any?" Brad asked. They both nodded their heads and Brad went back into the house.

"Harry! Wanna play a game?" Emily asked.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Harry asked back.

"Hide and go seek!" Emily smiled.

"Alright. Do you want to hide or count first?" Harry asked.

"I want to hide! But, we need more people. Hide and Go seek isn't fun with just two people." Emily said.

"Alright." Harry said.

"I'm going to go get Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ryan. I'm sure they will want to play." Emily ran inside. Harry looked at the river. It looked beautiful with the snow and gray trees everywhere.

Emily came back with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ryan. Everyone had their hands behind their backs.

"Ready to play?" Harry asked them. They just smirked at him. Harry got nervous.

"What do you guys have behind their back?" Harry asked nervously. Then, not to Harry's surprise, the five of them began to hit him with snowballs. Harry ran to the front to make snow balls of his own but, Stephen, Judy, Luke, and Snape hit him with snowballs too! He finally got a snow ball made and threw it at random. He wasn't aiming at anyone. He just wanted to throw one. He hit Stephen and the snowball fight continued. Brad came in about half way and around seven o clock, everyone was tired and done. Everyone sat in the snow and laughed about it. Even Snape! This didn't surprise Harry at all. Ever since they got there Snape seemed like a much happier person. Maybe it was because he was with people he loved.

Around nine o clock Emily fell asleep on the couch while everyone else was talking.

"I'm going to put her to bed." Snape whispered picking Emily up.

"She is going to be so happy tomorrow morning." Judy smiled. Harry saw that Laura and Hannah were in the room too. He didn't see them much while he was here. He didn't see much of Eileen either. About an hour later everyone began to wind down and eventually fall asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up and yawned. It was seven o clock in the morning and he thought he would start to wake up. He heard someone walking around in the hallway. He put his glasses on and went to see who it was.

Not to Harry's surprise again, it was Emily. She kept walking up and down the hallway and looking down the steps.

"Happy Christmas." Harry smiled as he walked toward her. Emily stood up and hugged Harry.

"Happy Christmas Harry." She smiled.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I want to go downstairs but I'm scared to go down by myself. When Brad and I were little he use to come downstairs with me but, since he's older now he gets up with everyone else." Emily got a little angry look on her face.

"I'll go downstairs with you. We can eat breakfast." Harry said. Emily took his hand and they quietly walked downstairs.

Harry led Emily to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do you want to eat Emily?" Harry asked.

"I want cereal." Emily said grabbing for a box of Frosted Flakes. _(A/N: Frosted Flakes, are more than good, They're grrreat! XD) _Harry had some too. After they finished they washed their dishes and put them back. They sat in the kitchen for about a half and hour before more people came downstairs. It was Ron and Brad.

"Happy Christmas." Ron waved.

"Happy Christmas." Harry smiled. Brad sat down next to Harry and smiled.

"Sleep well?" He asked. Harry nodded. He felt his heart beat faster again. There was something about Brad that made Harry feel oddly happy.

"Can we open presents yet?" Emily asked.

"No Emily. We have to wait for everyone to wake up." Brad said.

"Hermione and Ginny are awake. I heard them talking as we walked downstairs." Ron said sitting next to Emily. They heard someone else walk downstairs. Stephen, Luke and Snape came into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas to all!" Luke smiled. Snape sat on the other side of Emily and rubbed his eye. He looked tired.

"Happy Christmas Professor…" Harry said. Snape just nodded and kept held his head up with his hand.

"Daddy's sleepy." Emily smiled patting Snape's head.

"Sev was never a morning person." Luke smiled patting Snape on the back. Snape groaned and waved Luke away. Stephen sat down cups of coffee on the table and everyone took one. Emily was about to grab one but Snape stopped her.

"You're too young for coffee." He said tiredly. Emily sat there and watched everyone else drink coffee.

"Don't worry Emily. I made you some hot chocolate." Stephen said handing her a light blue mug with a star on it.

"Thank you." Emily smiled. Judy and Helena came downstairs next. Followed by Hermione and Ginny, then Ryan, Eileen, Laura and Hannah.

Once everyone was awake they went into the living room and opened their presents. Harry was happy with what he got. Candy, clothes and a journal.

Around noon everyone was dressed and awake. Harry walked outside too look at the house again. He saw Stephen, Luke and Snape sitting on the roof looking at their neighbor's house.

"Hey Potter!" Luke yelled. "Wanna come up here?"

"Um…Okay Mr. Snape!" Harry called back up.

"Don't call me Mr. Snape! You can call me Luke!" Luke yelled down.

"Bring Brad, Ryan, and Ron up too!" Stephen yelled.

"Okay!" Harry went inside to get them.

The five boys went up to the roof and Luke called them over.

"We want to show you something." He said. The five of them walked over to the three brothers and looked in the same direction as them.

"Oh cool." Ryan said. About five houses away you could see a wall of falling snow.

"That's pretty awesome." Brad said sitting next to his dad. Everyone sat down and watched it snow. After a while Brad reached into his sweatshirt pocket. Harry didn't know what it was Brad had in his pocket but Snape didn't like it.

"You better not take it out." Snape said.

"I don't have any!" Brad said taking his hand out of his pocket.

"You told me that last week but you had them." Snape said. Brad groaned, put his hand in his pocket again, took out a pack of cigarettes and handed it to Snape. Snape took the pack of cigarettes and his wand, and made the cigarettes disappear.

"I didn't know you smoked Brad." Harry said.

"I did." Brad said looking at his dad. He began to cough. Snape looked at him.

"That had nothing to do with the cigarettes." Brad said. Luke and Stephen laughed. Snape turned to Harry, Ron and Ryan.

"Do any of you smoke?" He asked. Harry and Ron shook their head 'no'. Ryan just looked around.

"Um…N-No." Ryan said.

"Liar." Stephen smirked. Ryan sighed and took out a pack of cigarettes and handed them to Snape. Snape made them disappear too. Harry saw Brad biting his lip.

"Hey Brad, can I talk to you?" Harry asked. Brad nodded and they got off the roof together. Harry led Brad into his room and shut the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brad asked.

"It's…I wanted to talk about…" Harry didn't know how to phrase this.

"I really like you Brad." Harry said. Brad just looked at the door then back at Harry.

"I like you too." Brad said to him.

"No, I mean, I think that I really, really like you." Harry said. He felt his heart beat really fast. He was blushing too. Brad smirked and sat with Harry on his bed.

"You love me then?" Brad asked. Harry nodded his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I feel. I thought I was straight but after I met you I just don't know!" Harry felt like he was going to cry. Brad comforted him by stroking his arm.

"Harry…" Brad said. Harry looked up at Brad and he kissed him. Harry felt his heart beat faster. After the kiss Brad just smirked. Harry noticed that he was blushing too.

"Want to be my boyfriend?" Brad asked. Harry nodded and hugged Brad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they came back downstairs Harry saw Helena playing a card game with Emily. Hannah, Lauran, Eileen, Hermione, Ginny and Judy were watching.

"What are you playing?" Harry asked sitting on the couch with Brad.

"Spit. So far Helena is wining." Eileen said watching the game. Harry watched as Helena and Emily piled the cards on top of each other and hitting the table.

"Aunt Helena can we take a break. I can't feel my hand anymore." Emily said rubbing her hand.

"Okay." Helena folded her hands on her lap.

"Want me to take over for you?" Hannah asked.

"Sure." Emily and Hannah switched places and the game continued.

That night Helena and Snape were talking outside. Harry sat next to Brad on the couch looking into the fireplace and everyone else was playing wizards chess and card games. Brad looked at Emily then at Harry.

"Emily's very dressed up." He whispered to him. Harry looked to see Emily sitting on the couch with a red long sleeved shirt, long green skirt and wore a red ribbon in her hair.

"She's even wearing the necklace." Brad said.

"What necklace?" Harry asked.

"That gold locket. It was our mom's and she only wears it on very special occasions. We didn't even do that much today." Brad seemed like he was talking to himself. Snape came inside but Helena didn't follow him.

"Where's Aunt Helena?" Brad asked.

"She wanted to stay outside. I got too cold." Snape said as he went upstairs.

It was getting close to midnight and Helena still didn't come inside. Emily, Ginny and Hermione were asleep and Eileen was about to go to bed.

"Helena must be freezing by now. I'm going to go get her." Stephen said grabbing his coat. Harry leaned against Brad's shoulder and closed his eyes. He sat up when Stephen ran into the house yelling.

"Helena got attacked! I think it was by an animal! We need to get her to the Hospital now!" Stephen yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital no one was calm. Stephen and Snape couldn't sit still. Luke kept looking out the window and Judy kept getting food and drinks for everyone. Eileen kept talking to the nurse at the front desk. Emily kept stroking her hair and Brad's legs wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. Harry didn't see how badly Helena was hurt but the doctor said that it was probably a werewolf attack. Harry didn't even know it was a full moon tonight. Finally around one the doctor that was treating Helena came to them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Eileen asked. The doctor looked down.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. Nothing needed to be said. Eileen began to cry. Stephen held her, Luke comforted Judy and Snape sat on one of the chair with his head in his hands, looking at the floor. Helena was dead.

Helena was buried in the same graveyard as her father. The funeral was very painful. Harry and his friends were invited. Harry kept a good grip on Brad's hand. During the funeral Harry saw Snape do something he thought he would never see him do, he saw him cry.

"It's my fault. I should have brought her inside when I came in…" Snape said.

"Don't blame yourself Sev." Stephen said firmly.

"After dad died I never wanted to go to another funeral ever." Snape said as his voice cracked. Stephen didn't say anything. He just hugged his little brother. Harry began to cry too.


	9. Happy New Year!

**FoxFairy: Sorry for the angst.**

**Snape: Meh. **

**FF: You alright?**

**Snape: I just don't care anymore…**

**FF: …BWAHAHAHAA!!!**

**Snape: …**

**FF: I'm going to try to make this fanfic as happy as I can. It'll be hard, but I'll try! XD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day before New Years Eve and everyone still seemed a little depressed. Depressed and busy. Most of the time everyone was out all day leaving Harry along with Brad. He liked that. Eileen was with them but she was busy too. When everyone would leave Eileen usually cleaned up and Brad and Harry would go into their room and kiss.

"Brad-Lee!" Eileen called up one day.

"Yeah?" Brad called back.

"I need your help sweetie!" She yelled back. Brad looked at Harry and got off the bed.

"Sweetie…she called my dad that." He left the room. Harry lay down on the bed and thought about Brad and Severus. Brad was taller than him. Harry sat up and looked out the window. He sat up and walked to the window to watch the river. He was in deep thought about Snape and his wife. It was so sad. If Brad's mother never died…what would Snape be like?

Harry walked downstairs and ran into Eileen Prince.

"Oh! Hello Harry." She smiled. This was probably the first time she smiled since Helena's death.

"Hello Mrs. Snape. Um…where's Brad?" Harry asked.

"Brad went outside with a box with some old photographs." Eileen said pointing to the back door.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry ran to the back door.

"You're…wel…come?" Eileen said in confusion as she watched Harry leave.

"Brad?" Harry called into the garage.

"In here." Brad called back. Harry walked in and saw Brad looking at pictures.

"These are really old…" Brad said looking at a picture.

"What's it a picture of?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder.

"It's a picture of my dad when he was nine with a little red head girl." Brad said showing Harry the picture. Harry knew who the red head was imminently. It was his mother Lily Evans.

"That my mom!" Harry said pointing at his nine year old mother.

"Really?" Brad said taking the picture back. "I didn't know that they knew each other."

"Me neither." Harry said. Brad's father and Harry's mother looked really happy together. Brad handed Harry the picture and looked through the box some more.

"Hey…here's one of me and my dad." Brad said picking another picture up. Harry looked to see Snape with Brad. Brad looked to be about three years old and Snape looked a lot younger too. Snape was holding Brad close to him and stroking his hair. Brad looked like he was falling asleep too. Snape was smirking at the camera too.

"I wasn't my parent's first child." Brad said to Harry. "I was their second. They were only seventeen when my sister Jessica was born. They gave her up for adoption when she was born. If I remember right, they didn't want to but knew that they had too." Harry just sat there and listened. He couldn't have been more interested in Snape's family. His son was his boyfriend, he was his daughter's best friend and now, he knew that his mother had been his friend as children. Brad smirked and continued talking.

"I remember when Emily was born. It was raining and we were at Hogwarts helping to prepare for the students right. Well, my mom went into labor while cleaning the transfiguration room right? Well, me, my dad, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had to rush my mom to the hospital and we were there from noon till about ten at night." He laughed a little. "I remember seeing Emily for the first time. My dad took me to where all the newborn's room lifted me up and pointed her out. The baby that my dad pointed out, I knew she was my sister. Not just by her looks I just had a feeling that she was my sister…" Harry kissed Brad's cheek and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was New Years Eve and Harry was the last to find out that…today was Brad's seventeenth birthday.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked that morning while Brad was in the shower.

"You didn't ask." Ryan said.

"Look Harry. I can run you down to Diagon Ally later on. I need to pick some stuff up anyway. I'll just tell Brad that I need your help." Judy said putting some dishes away.

"Thank You." Harry said giving her a hug. She hugged him back and smiled.

Later that day Snape, Emily, Ron, Hermione, Eileen, Ryan and Ginny took Brad out for the day while Harry, Judy, Stephen, and Luke went to Diagon Ally.

"What do you want to get him Harry?" Stephen asked when they got to Diagon Ally.

"I'm not sure." Harry said thinking. What did Brad want?

"Oh! You know what you should get him?" Luke said.

"What?"

"You should get him some chocolate. He loves it!" Luke smiled.

"Okay…" Harry said looking for the candy store.

Harry got Brad a box of assorted chocolates and Snape's brothers and sister got some champagne for the New Year. They apparated back to their house and saw Eileen run to them.

"Hi, did you have trouble finding a present for Brad?" Eileen asked. Harry shook his head no.

"Luke said that he like chocolate so I got him that." Harry said.

"Alright well, you can put that down on the table over there and everyone is down by the lake." Eileen said. Harry walked to the kitchen table and set his present down with everyone else. He walked into the living room to his friends and was greeted by Emily hugging him.

"Hi Harry!" Emily smiled. Harry said hello to Emily and waved to his friends. Brad was sitting near the lake talking too Ryan and Ginny. As they sat and talked everyone Luke came over to bother his little brother.

"Can you run?" Luke asked. Snape gave him a weird look and shook his head.

"Yeah…I can run…I run pretty fast." Snape said.

"Bet you can't run faster than me." Luke smirked.

"I want in on this." Brad said walking toward his uncle and father.

"Alright then. After we eat cake and everything, we'll race." Luke smirked.

"Riiiiiiight." Snape looked back at the lake.

"Scared I'm going to beat you?" Luke taunted.

"Fine, I'll race you." Snape said giving in.

"I want to race the winner." Brad said.

"Alright I'll race you after I beat your dad." Luke teased.

"Okay, we're racing now." Snape said standing up and walking toward the end of the road. Luke laughed as he followed him. Stephen, Ron, Ryan and Ginny bet on Luke winning, Brad, Harry, Hermione and Judy betted on Snape winning. Eileen held the money, she didn't bet on either one. To Harry, Eileen didn't seem like the type of person to bet on anything. Judy stood in front of them and yelled

"Alright! Luke and Sev need to run from where I am sanding, to where Brad is standing!" She pointed to Brad who was standing on the other end of the road.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Luke and Snape were off in an instant. Harry was surprised by how fast Snape ran. The race was almost over; Snape was ahead by Luke by about a foot. Finally, they were about to reach Brad. Everyone began to cheer and watch in excitement to see who would win. Snape passed Brad first. Everyone clapped as Snape laid down on the ground. Brad helped him sat up and gave him a hug.

"Pay up!" Snape said to Luke. Luke put several sickles into Snape's hand and sat down next to him.

"You did well." Luke said patting his back.

"I wanna race now!" Emily said sitting on Snape's lap.

"I'm next Emily." Brad said.

"You two race." Snape said sitting on the grass. For the next two hours, everyone raced each other up and down the road.

Around five everyone went back to the kitchen, ate and Brad opened his presents. Brad got a golden watch from his father, a necklace with a sword on it from Emily, A book on fairies from Hermione, A notebook from Ginny, new sneakers from Ryan, a navy blue sweatshirt from Ron, clothes from his grandmother, aunt and uncles then he finally opened Harry's.

"Oh, Harry Thank you." Brad thanked. Then, Brad did something Harry wished he didn't. He kissed Harry. Everyone was silent, staring at them. Finally, Luke spoke up.

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Snape slapped his arm.

"Shut up Luke." He said. Brad put his arm around Harry and just smiled.

"He's my boyfriend." Brad said smiling at Harry. Harry was so red; he was really embarrassed that Brad had done that. He really like Brad, he just wasn't ready to tell his friends that he might be gay.

"Harry…I thought you were straight y'know? Cho Chang, Ginny…" Hermione slapped Ron in the back of the head.

"Ron! That's not nice!" Harry looked at Brad and saw that he was still smiling.

"Brad…why did you wait till now to tell us you're gay?" Snape asked.

"I liked being in my closet. It was nice, warm and cozy." Brad smirked. This made Luke and Stephen laugh. Brad just held Harry closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Harry, do you want a relationship with Brad?" Snape asked. Harry took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At ten thirty everyone was getting ready for the New Year. Luke was giving everyone champagne and Brad was talking with his friends. Harry was standing outside and watched the river. He was thinking about Brad. He loved him so much. Ever since the first day he saw Brad he was in love with him.

"Harry…" Came a deep voice. Harry turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind him.

"Yes Professor?" Harry replied.

"Do you mind if I talked to you?" Snape asked.

"No, I don't mind." Harry said. Snape sat next to Harry and looked at the lake. After a minute Snape began to talk.

"I was jealous."

"Excuse me Sir?" Harry asked. He had no idea what Snape was talking about.

"Your father. I was jealous of your father. I was jealous because for some reason everyone wanted to be his friend. I was nice to the other students too, but James always said that I was bad or something. I don't know." Snape explained. Harry just sat and listened. He didn't know that Snape was jealous of his father; he just knew that he hated James.

"I loved your mother Harry. I wanted her to come to Hogwarts so I could be with her all the time. Then, I called her a mudblood. I regret that every day of my life. I have no idea why I said it. I blame the Slytherins." Snape explained. For some reason, Harry had a feeling Snape loved his mother.

"Well…what about Brad and Emily's mother?" Harry asked.

"I met her the year after Lily began to hate me." Snape said. "We confided in each other." He got a sad look on his face.

"Serenity was friends with Lily. Every time I would come to her…Lily would walk away…" Harry thought Snape was talking to himself more than to him.

"The night I found out Lily died…Serenity told me she was pregnant with Brad…heh, it was also the day I joined Dumbledore." Snape began to laugh.

"It was also the day I began to lose my mind…" He laughed some more. "And then Serenity got sick, and began to die, and then she begged me to kill her…" Severus began to rock back and forth and stroked his hair. "There was nothing I could do…I'm a weakless bastard…" Harry saw tears run down Severus' face.

"Professor…" Harry patted his arm.

"Do you really love Brad Harry?" Snape said breathlessly. Harry just nodded his head.

"Yes…I-I do."

"Don't break his heart Harry. Don't ever let anyone take him away from you. If you do, your heart will be broken forever…"

When Snape and Harry went back into the house, Stephen was carrying Emily upstairs.

"Did she fall asleep?" Snape asked walking to them. Stephen smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was going to put her in her bed." He said.

"Okay." Snape said walking into the living room, Harry followed. The first person that approached Harry was Brad.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry smiled.

For the next hour everyone was joking around, drinking and having a good time, even Severus. Finally, at 11:59 PM they began the countdown…

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. The Life of Serenity

**FoxFairy: They going back to Hogwarts in this chapter.**

**Snape: Good to know.**

**FF: I'm just trying to make conversation.**

**Snape: Well, this is chapter 10.**

**FF: …SWEET! Thank you all for making this go on for ten chapters!**

**Snape: Yeah…**

**FF: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'M NOT IN A FANFICTION MODE! DEVIANTART OWNS MY LIFE! XD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to go back to Hogwarts which made Emily, and Harry upset. For some reason Harry felt safe at Professor Snape's home. He didn't know why, he just felt this sense of security. Everyone said their goodbyes as everyone boarded the train back to Hogwarts. Emily kept a good hold of a teddy bear Professor Snape got her for Christmas. She named him Leonard. It was a brown bear with blue eyes. Harry really liked the bear, and Emily said that Leonard liked him back.

Harry sat with Brad, Emily, Professor Snape and Ryan. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the compartment across from them. Brad kept his arm around Harry which made Harry kinda flirty. But he couldn't do much because a ten year old, his teacher and his boy friends' best friend were in the compartment with them.

"I'm not looking forward for the next semester." Ryan sighed.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because of that Transfiguration test McGonagall is giving us in two weeks." Ryan groaned.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that test." Brad moaned. Brad laid his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. Harry just sighed and looked over at Emily who was falling asleep on Professor Snape's shoulder cuddling Leonard. Harry smiled a little and looked at Brad. He was falling asleep too.

"I'm going to see how everyone else is doing." Ryan said leaving the cabin. Harry looked over at Snape who was stroking Emily's hair. Snape looked at Harry and smiled a little.

"She didn't get much sleep last night." He whispered. "So I'm letting her rest today." Harry smiled and looked at Brad. It was time to be quiet, Brad and Emily needed to sleep.

When they reached Hogwarts Emily really wanted to see Dumbledore. She wanted to tell him and Professor McGonagall about her Christmas break. From Harry's point of view, Dumbledore and McGonagall were like Emily's grandparents. Professor Snape, Brad and Ryan went down to the Slytherin dorm and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the Gryffindor dorm.

"What do you think she was like?" Ron asked when they sat down on the red couches and chairs.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Y'know, Brad and Emily's mom. I mean, what was it about Snape that made her fall in love with him enough to have two kids. What did she look like and what was she like?" Ron asked.

"Well, Brad and Emily are half elfs right? So, I'm guessing their mother was of elven decent because Professor Snape is human." Hermione explained.

"Snape and Brad don't talk about her much either. I don't think Emily remembers her at all because she was a baby when she died." Harry said.

"Has Brad ever shown you a picture of his mom to you Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded her head.

"Yeah, in our first year. He told me and Ryan about what happened to her and showed us a picture of her with Professor Snape and Emily. Everyone in the picture looked really young." She took a deep breath, "And Professor Snape looked extremely happy…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around noon Harry walked down to the Great Hall to get some lunch. Hermione was at the library and Ron was in an intense game of Wizards chess with Dean. Harry thought hard about what Ron had said earlier, what were Brad and Emily's mom like? Well, he had been getting a little closer to Snape; maybe he would ask him about his wife.

Harry reached the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate his lunch while he thought about asking Snape about his wife or not. He looked up at the teachers table and saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Snape. Maybe _he _knew about Snape's wife. Harry decided he would ask Dumbledore about it later. He finished his lunch and walked into the library to think about Brad. Harry grabbed a book on Quidditch and began to read.

The next time Harry checked his watch it was six o clock in the evening. His friends might have been wondering where he was for six hours, but Brad and Emily's mother kept bothering him in his mind. He shut the Quidditch book, put it back and walked toward Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door which was open immediately by Hagrid walking out.

"'Ello Harry!" Hagrid beamed.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry smiled back. "I just wanted to talk to Dumbledore."

"About what?" Hagrid asked.

"Brad and Emily's mom." Harry said bluntly. Hagrid just smirked and began to walk away.

"Quite a sweetheart that one." He said as Harry watched him walk away.

"Can I help you?" Dumbledore asked from inside his office. Harry walked in, shut the door behind him and sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Professor, I need to ask you something." Harry said.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked leaning toward him.

"It's about…um…Brad and Emily's mom…" Harry said. Dumbledore just kept silent and gazed at Harry.

"I-I mean like, who was she? What did she look like?" Harry took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Dumbledore.

"Well…I can tell you this about her Harry; she was the least selfish person I ever met." Dumbledore said. "That's all I can say about her. You have to actually _see _her to understand." Harry looked down at the floor. That didn't give him much information about her.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to one of his cabinets, took out a silver bottle and walked back to the desk.

"You know what this is right Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded his head. It was a phial used to store memories.

"Do you know whose memories these are?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head no.

"These are Serenity's memories. If you want to see what she was like, let me know and I'll show you." Harry thought for a moment. He did want to see what she was like and what kind of a person she was. Harry nodded his head.

"Yes…" Dumbledore went over to a pensitive, poured out the memories and turned to Harry.

"Ready?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes Sir." He walked over to Dumbledore, leaned forward and let himself fall into the memories of Brad and Emily's mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry landed he was in a castle that looked like it was inhabited by elves. There was a man in his mid 40's sitting in a chair in the front of the room, there were two stronger looking men standing on both sides of them, and a young girl who looked no more than six, sitting at his feet. She looked really dirty; her clothes were torn and looked like they hadn't been washed ever, her hair had clumps of dirt in it but Harry could tell her natural hair color was a light green color. When she lifted her head, Harry saw she had the biggest green eyes he had ever seen. They were like Emily's.

"Is that…?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. That is Brad and Emily's mother, Serenity, when she was a little girl. Now watch." Harry looked forward and watched the scene.

_Serenity looked up at the king and opened her mouth about to speak but the King didn't let her._

_"What do you want?" He asked harshly. Serenity looked back down then back up at him_

_"Can I go outside?" She asked. The King shut his eyes and nodded his head._

_"But don't leave the castle grounds." Serenity stood up and ran out of the room. Harry and Dumbledore followed her. When Serenity got outside she just smiled and collapsed in the tall green grass._

Harry watched as Serenity played in the grass and acting like a little girl. Then, something happened…

_Serenity stooped in the tall grass and looked like something was hurting her she collapsed on the ground and Harry watched as a white light began to escape from Serenity's hands._

_"Oh no! Stay in, stay in stay in…." Serenity concentrated very hard and the white light went away. Serenity collapsed on the ground_

The Scene changed.

_Serenity looked much older now, about ten years older. Her hair looked a little better now. It was really long and covered half of her face. She was standing before the King. They looked like they were having an intense conversation._

_"Alright, you can come. But stay out of sight as much as you can." The King said. _

_"Thank you sir!"_

The Scene changed.

Harry and Dumbledore were at the Hogwarts great hall. Dumbledore was standing in the front of the room, the Elven King beside him.

"_This year we have the honor of having Elven students at Hogwarts. We are undergoing an experiment of having a multi cultural school for magic. By the end of the year, some of the elven students will be staying, and a small few will be leaving. I hope everyone is welcome to them!"_

The Scene changed.

_Serenity was sitting in front of Hogwarts clutching her right leg. It was raining and it looked like she slipped and hurt herself. It looked like no one else was around, and if they were, they pretended not to see her. Just then, Harry saw someone walk up to her. It was professor Snape; he looked like he had just turned sixteen and knelt down next to Serenity, covering her with his robe._

_"Are you alright?" he asked. Serenity shook her head 'yes'_

_"I'll be okay." She lied._

_"If you're okay then take your hands off your leg." Snape said. Serenity looked at her leg then back at Snape who was just smirking._

_"Come with me." Snape helped her up and lead her to the Hospital wing. _

_When they got there Madam Pomfrey was cleaning up Serenity leg while Snape dried her off a little._

_"Just a little cut dreary; it doesn't look infected at all. It should be healed by Wednesday." Serenity looked at Snape._

_"Thank you very much for helping me but you didn't have too." Serenity said. Severus just shrugged._

_"You needed help so I helped you." Snape said. Serenity just tilted her head and listened to him._

_"What's your name?" Serenity asked him._

_"Um…uh…S-Severus…" Snape said. Serenity just smiled._

_"Thank you for helping me Severus!" _

Harry watched at Snape and Serenity's relationship grew, he saw their first kiss and how Snape and Serenity had a child before Brad. Jessica was the baby's name. Snape was seventeen when she was born and Harry just guessed Serenity was the same age. They gave her up for adoption because they both knew that they could not support a baby. Snape was still in school and Serenity couldn't work because she was an elf. During that time period, elves couldn't work in Wizarding stores.

Harry was now standing in a small bedroom where he saw Serenity sitting on a bed next to Snape holding a baby girl while a six year old Brad slept in between them.

_Serenity rocked Emily to sleep while she fussed. Severus just smiled and looked down a Brad._

_"Severus…" Serenity said._

_"Hmm?"_

_"What will you do when I die?" She asked. _

Harry could tell the subject made Snape uncomfortable due to the face he made when she asked him that.

"_When you die? You're dying?!" Severus exclaimed._

_"Everyone die's eventually…" Serenity said calmly. Severus sighed and kissed her cheek._

_"I don't know…" He said. Serenity just looked down at Emily and closed her eyes._

_"I don't want you to be alone your whole life…" She said. "Okay?" Severus was silent for a moment and he said. "Alright"_

The Scene changed.

Harry and Dumbledore were standing in front of Severus and Serenity's house. Serenity was clutching her chest while she was screaming. Harry looked at Snape who held a knife in his hand.

"Professor…is this..?" Harry asked.

"Watch…"

"_Serenity please!" Severus exclaimed._

_"Severus!" Serenity yelled. She staggered over toward him and grabbed the front of his shirt._

_"This is beyond anyone's control now! Please, take the pain away!" She screamed. Severus held Serenity close to him. Serenity kissed Snape and she said. "I love you…"_

Harry watched Snape hold up the knife and drive it through Serenity's chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Dumbledore were back in the office. Harry couldn't believe it. Serenity begged for Snape to kill her. That was something he didn't want to ever see.

"Professor…" Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was sitting back at his desk.

"Remember the light that came from her fingers when she was a little girl?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Well, that was her elven and fairy magic." He smiled. "If she let her power out she probably wouldn't have died."

"Well, why didn't she use her magic?" Harry asked.

"The King. Since she was a servant she wasn't allowed to use her magic. So she never learned how to control it, and she was scared as to what would've happened if she used her magic." Dumbledore explained. Harry looked at the floor. Poor Serenity, it was the King's fault she died. If he had let her use her magic she would probably still be alive today. What would Snape, Brad and Emily be like if she was still alive?

Dumbledore let Harry leave and he went straight to the Gryffindor Dorm.

"Hey Harry." Ginny smiled as he walked in.

"Hi." Harry smiled back.

"Where were you all day?" Ginny asked.

"Just…thinking…" Harry lied. He didn't want to share what he found out about Serenity yet.

"Hey, I'm kinda tired. I'm going to lay down." Harry said walking to the boy's side of the dorm.

"Night." Ginny smiled.

Harry laid in his bed and deeply thought about Serenity. He adored the way she looked. Long flowing light green, huge green eyes, a very light build, pale skin so she had that porcelain doll look to her. Harry shut his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

"_So you're Harry huh?" Came a voice. Harry turned around to see Serenity standing before him in a forest._

_"Serenity?" Harry asked. The woman nodded her head and smiled._

_"I've noticed that you've been hanging around my children lately." She said. Harry nodded._

_"Yeah, Emily came to me…and I came to Brad." He smiled at the thought of Brad._

_"You looked at my memories today. I saw you." She said. Harry looked down._

_"Well um…" Harry didn't know what to say._

_"Why didn't you just ask Severus about me?" She asked._

_"I'm still kind of nervous around him." Harry said._

_"Why?" Serenity asked again._

_"Well, we've never really gotten along after the last six years, and now since I'm dating your son. It's just been well, weird." Harry explained. Serenity smiled and began to laugh._

_"Severus is really nice. Shy but he's a sweetheart once he becomes your friend." She smiled. That made Harry feel a little off when she said that. The thought of Snape and 'sweetheart' didn't match in his mind. Serenity just laughed some more._

_"Well, you'd better wake up, Emily's waiting for you." She waved goodbye as Harry slowly opened his eyes. _


End file.
